The Unfinished Mission
by Kam
Summary: Their mission? To destroy WellCo's leader and set free the mutants being tested on. They did as told-- or so they thought. Their ultimate enemy lives, and is after his escaped mutants. Can the Mutant X help them? (I think B-S in later chaps) Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I dont own anyone from Mutant X. I wish I did, specifically Jesse. *grins* Yeah, I only own Kayla and any other random names you see. Please no flamers, but I do tend to like positive reviews. ^_^  
  
"Great job, you guys. Im really proud." Adam said, smiling at his team. The four of them had just stopped yet another mutant terrorist wanting to rule the world from doing so. It was one of their toughest missions yet, and they somehow made it out unscathed.  
  
"Thanks Adam, we couldnt have done it without your clues to where he might have been." SHalimar said to him.  
  
"Yeah," Lexa added, "it really seemed hopeless there for a minute on that one."  
  
"Oh, definantly, it did. But somethings been bugging me." Jesse mumbled.  
  
"Whats up, Jess?" Brennan asked, taking a seat.  
  
"Well, yes it was one of our harder missions, but we came out of it with barely and wounds." Jesse said.  
  
"So what? were lucky." Brennan retorted.  
  
"No, not that. It just... well, even though it was hard, we escaped so easy. Too easy if you ask me." Jesse muttered.  
  
"Aww, forget about it man, we won, they lost, were safe. Thats all that matters." Brennan said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Jesse responded.  
  
"Anyways, since we won, and did so well at doing so, how about we go out?" Lexa suggested, smiling.  
  
"Where should we go?" Brennan asked.  
  
"How about the local bar. We can take a load off, relax, and have fun." Shalimar said.  
  
"That sounds great, but its really up to Adam." Lexa added.  
  
"I dont see anything wrong with it. Just be careful." Adam said with a smile.  
  
"Alright! Jesse, ya up for it?" Brennan asked.  
  
"I dont know..." Jesse mumbled.  
  
"Aww, come on Jess! Just forget about the mission, its done, lets go!" Brennan said.  
  
"Well... fine." Jesse said, sighing, "But I still am bothered by it." Brennan rolled his eyes with a smile, and the four of them headed out to the car, ready to have a blast.  
  
**  
  
"I'm tellin' you, bro, you need to like,... lighten up. I mean, bro,..." Brennan said, snickering. Jesse rolled his eyes. The four of them were seated at the bar itself, and Brennan was stinking drunk. Jesse turned away from Brennan in his little spinny chair and turned to Lexa and Shalimar.  
  
"Anyone else notice how intoxicated Brennan is?" Jesse asked, smirking.  
  
"Intoxi.... Intoxi-what? Whats that mean?" Lexa asked, hiccuping. Jesse blinked.  
  
"Okay, your drunk too." Jesse muttered, "Shal, are you still sober?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Ferals got a bit more resistance to alcohal than regular people." She said, smiling.  
  
"Good. I would have just left if you were drunk too." Jesse said, laying his head on the bar.  
  
"Whats wrong, Jesse?" Shalimar asked, standing up and rubbing his back.  
  
"Im still really bothered by the mission." Jesse mumbled.  
  
"Oh. Still? You really need to get over that, in simple terms. I mean, yes, I agree, it seemed too easy, but its done, and if something went wrong, we would have known by now." Shalimar said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right..." Jesse said, "That probably was one of the scariest missions yet."  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty scary." Shalimar said, shuddering. She thought back to it.  
  
(**flashback**)  
  
A week ago, Adam had given them a new mission. They were to stop an organization that captured mutants. Not only did they capture the mutants, but they took out portions of their DNA, and added it together to make a "super mutant". In simple terms- a mutant with every power known to man. They decided to put all the DNA into a regular human, the boss of their organization, Parker Welling. When the team first heard the mission synopsis, they imagined Welling to be some old, crazy, scrawny, man. But he turned out to be only nearing his 30's, he was seemingly brilliant, and he was quite built. When the team made it to WellCo, his organization, Welling was waiting, and ready for a fight. Brennan went to attack first, but Welling already had some mutant powers in him, so he was quite a struggle. After Jesse, Shal, and Lexa all helped, he was defeated within minutes. They all knew it felt too easy, but no one except for Jesse wanted to believe he still was there. The reason why the mission was so scary was on their way to face Welling, they passed through a hallway. The walls on either side of them had a window. On each window was a label. Some labels read, "Canine Ferals", and inside the windows was a jail cell, which held all the canine ferals they had captured. Other labels read, "Sonic", and inside were held the supersonic mutants. They were tied to a table, with needles extracting their DNA sticking out of their arms. It was extremely disturbing. They wanted to save the mutants, but the cells were locked by numerous keys and passwords. After they defeated Welling, they went into the main computer room and smashed the computer, praying somehow it would make the cells deactivate, freeing the captured mutants.  
  
(**end of flashback**)  
  
"I just hope all of the captured mutants found a way out." Shalimar said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Jesse mumbled, obviously in deep thought about it.  
  
"Hey, man, you, naw, bro, you just calm down a little..." Brennan said, putting his arm around Jesse. Jesse rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, how about we head back?" Shalimar asked Jesse.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll get Brennan, since he seems to already be hanging on me." Jesse said, smirking. He put Brennan's arm over him and helped him walk, and Shalimar did the same for Lexa. They were heading towards the door when they heard someone shouting.  
  
"Your a mutant!" Someone screamed. The two sober heads turned to where this was said, in the middle of the bar, only yards away from them. The two drunken heads slowly looked over with interest.  
  
"Run far from this place, you are on mutant ground." A girl said. She was slowly floating up from the floor, her eyes a bright purple, with static electricity shooting out from them, her fingers, her legs, and off the tips of her hair. She shot bolts at random people.  
  
"Brennan, get your butt sober NOW!" Jesse said, flopping him on the floor, and smacking his face. Shalimar did the same with Lexa.  
  
"Ech.. what Jesse? Stop smacking me!" Brennan muttered. The alcohal had slowly began to wear off.  
  
"No! Brennan! Theres a mutant attacking everyone!" Jesse said quickly, thrusting Brennan up so he could see.  
  
"Holy crap! She has static bolts!" Brennan whispered frantically.  
  
"Let me get her." Lexa said, narrowing her eyes. She was a bit more sober now, too.  
  
"No. I have a feeling she isnt as evil as we think." Jesse said.  
  
"Jesse! This isnt time for assumptions!" Brennan snapped. He shot a bolt at the girl, who fell to the ground when it hit her. The crowd ran to the walls of the bar, in fear. The girl slowly got to her feet, and she glared at Brennan and the other three.  
  
"Fool! Dont you see what Im doing? They stole from us, and we must take back what is ours!" The girl hissed at him.  
  
"What did they take?" Brennan asked.  
  
Her face went soft for a second, "They took our genes."  
  
"Wait! Were you at WellCo?" Jesse asked.  
  
"How do you know about WellCo?" She asked.  
  
"We were the ones who defeated Welling." Shalimar said.  
  
"You think you can defeat him? I pity you." She said.  
  
"So he is still alive?" Lexa asked.  
  
"Of course. And he is now on the hunt for the hundreds of mutants that were set free." The girl said, shooting a bolt at another random person.  
  
"Stop attacking them. They are innocent." Jesse said.  
  
"What about you? Are you innocent?" She asked, walking towards them. She had the static running off her hair and from her eyes again. She raised her hands, and before she could electrify them, a flame shot at her hands. She cried out in pain, cradling her burnt hands. "Who did that?!" She asked, glaring.  
  
"I did. You need to stop this, Statika." A girl said, walking out from the people.  
  
"Wait a minute. You were at WellCo.... in the element division." The girl, Statika, it seemed was her name, said, sneering. "Your in a division lower than me. I am above you, yet you try to stop me?" She said, snickering.  
  
"Yes. I am from the elemental division. And I can and will stop you. These people here, they didnt do anything. You should take your anger out on Welling and his men, not on these people, or the Mutant team that freed us." The girl said.  
  
"No, Kayla. These regular humans frowned upon us since day one. They deserve the pain just as much. And this Mutant team over here? They shouldnt have butted in." Statika said, shooting a large bolt at them. Kayla ran across the room, and made it to them in less than a second. She held up her hands, and the bolt approached them.  
  
"Move outta the way, kid!" Brennan said, beginning to charge up his own bolts.  
  
"No!" She said, as a red glow came from her hands. The bolt was centimeters from impact.  
  
"Oh God, were so gunna die." Lexa said, squeezing her eyes shut. But they didnt. As the bolt came to the point where Kayla was standing, it disinigrated into an invisible firey sheild Kayla had conjured. Brennan took his chance and shot his bolts at Statika, knocking her down again. They were about to run when men in white uniforms burst in.  
  
"Its Welling's men! Dont let them take me again!" Kayla screamed, latching onto the nearest person, which happened to be Brennan.  
  
"Dont worry!" Brennan said, grabbing onto her. As Welling's men sedated Statika and began to take her out to their vehicle, Mutant X and Kayla escaped through the fire exit. They ran to Sanctuary, and collapsed with relief once they made it inside. 


End file.
